Going Home
by Caz251
Summary: Summary: Ianto and Jack are taking their daughter on her first holiday, where better to go than home to meet her aunt. This is a sequel of sorts for The Time of Lord Jones. Written for cliche bingo Prompt: Baby's first holiday. mpreg. slash. janto.


**Title:** Going Home  
><strong>Author:<strong> caz251  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Doctor Who/Torchwood  
><strong>Rating: <strong>Pg  
><strong>CharacterPairing:** Ianto Jones/Jack Harkness, Lisostta Aenalitll Harkness-Jones and Toshiko Sato.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Ianto and Jack are taking their daughter on her first holiday, where better to go than home to meet her aunt.

**Spoilers:** For Torchwood Season 1 and 2, Doctor Who S3 Eps 11, 12, 13.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> slash, mentions of mpreg.  
><strong><br>AN:** Written for cliche_bingo **Prompt:** Baby's first holiday

AN2: This is a sequel of sorts for The Time of Lord Jones

Ianto stared up the stairs in annoyance, waiting on his husband of two hundred and twenty years to descend with their bags, the man having refused to allow the staff to carry the most intimate of things they were taking with them on their trip. "Papa will be down soon sweetheart." He whispered to his fussing daughter, Lisostta Aenalitll Harkness-Jones was now seven months old, but she still fussed when she was away from her papa for long.

This was to be their first holiday together as a family, and as Lisostta's first they wanted to make it special. Ianto had been working since the turn of the century to make this trip possible, and now finally they were going home. He and Jack had been discussing taking the trip back to their own universe as soon as they had completed the preparations, but as he was nine months pregnant at the time they had decided that the trip was unfeasible.

Ianto may not have gone to the Academy like the Time Lord's before him, but even he was sure that dimension hopping in the last trimester of pregnancy was a bad idea. The travel could force an early labour, and they had no idea what type of situation they would be travelling into. So they waited, and when Lisostta had been six months old Ianto took the trip back to their own world.

Using Jack's wristband Ianto had used the technology that was widely available on the Earth that they now inhabited to fix it not only for time travel but dimension travel. He had then; once Lisostta had been born set the co-ordinates, using Jack's last teleport to get the fix on the right world, before homing in on the TARDIS coral in Jack's office. It had worked perfectly.

He appeared in Jack's office mere days after they had left on their trip with the Doctor, almost scaring the life out of Toshiko who had retreated there to ignore the bickering of Gwen and Owen who were behaving like children whose parents had gone away for a week. He had quickly informed Tosh of the situation, explaining that they would be back soon, but that they had several affairs to put in order before they could travel back for good. He neglected to mention Lisostta to her, after all he didn't want to shock her too much, there would be time for them to talk more later, once they had returned home properly. He had had to get back quickly so as not to worry Jack, and had told her as much, probably worrying her as she realised that it was he and not Jack who had made the trip. He had assured her that Jack was alive and well, but that he was a little held up with a few things so he had made the journey instead. He had then left before either Owen or Gwen could come barging into the office to see who Toshiko was talking to.

Everything having gone well and him arriving back to the spot from which he had left meant that all they had to do was make sure that they had everything prepared for them going home. They had decided as soon as they found that Jack was pregnant, that even if they did manage to make their way home that they would keep the manor and all their investments in this world, leaving the staff and a solicitor to manage everything. Between them they had put a lot of work into the house and their investments, and it would be nice to keep something for the children. The manor would also be a place for them to retreat to if things went belly up in their own world; they had Lisostta to think of now after all, they weren't just a couple of alien fighters now, but a couple with a child. The fact that the manor was located in a world in which male pregnancy was considered normal was just a bonus, if they ever decided to have another child, then the manor was there and they could retreat to a warm and familiar environment, which would be safe for the duration of the pregnancy.

Ianto looked up at Jack, watching as he made his way down the staircase, just as he had done when they had arrived all those years ago, when he was trapped inside that fob watch. He knew that it may be dangerous for them to go back to their own world, especially as his Time Lord consciousness had been released once more, the Master would be able to track him, and Lisostta as she was certainly a little Time Baby herself, but they couldn't stay away indefinitely. He knew that the Master was unlikely to leave them alone, even if it was just to annoy the Doctor, but he was determined to be ready for him. His daughter would not suffer as a result of the man's machinations, he would not allow it.

He smiled at Jack as he reached them, scooping Lisostta into his arms, her soft pleas and cries immediately desisting as soon as she was back in her papa's arms. She really was a Papa's girl, but then again he had carried her for nine months, Ianto smiled at the thought of her having Jack wrapped around her little finger, and wondered if the man could get any more wrapped around it than he already was. He picked up the duffle bags that he and Jack had packed, slinging them both over his shoulders before stepping towards his family. They had to do this right if they wanted to get home, he took Lisostta's little hand, placing it on Jack's wrist strap that still adorned his wrist, before placing Jack's hand over it to hold it in place, finally using his own hand to press the correct series of buttons. Nodding once to the housekeeper who had appeared as he pressed the last button and the manor faded from their view.

Appearing in Jack's office it was to the sight of Toshiko sat at Jack's desk, watching the other side with rapt attention, obviously waiting for them to arrive back from the parallel Cardiff. She smiled when she saw them appear, before the smile disappeared in favour of a shocked expression as they moved from the position they had arrived in, allowing the other woman to see little Lisostta. Ianto could tell that she was angry with him for not telling her that they had a child while they were away and that they were bringing a baby home with them. He smiled at her and began to speak, hoping that he could stop her from going protective big sister on both of them, or ranting at them for dimension hopping with a baby. "Hey Tosh, meet Lisostta, we decided that her first holiday should be to meet her Auntie Toshiko, she's perfect isn't she?" He stated, indicating to Jack that he should hand the baby over, the other man hastily handing her over having recognised the look on Tosh's face, she couldn't hit him if she was holding the baby.

They watched for a few minutes as Tosh just stared at their daughter in a combination of shock, awe and confusion before she began to babble at the baby about some mathematical formula or other and Ianto let out a smile. They had distracted her, he couldn't see Tosh killing them now, not when they had brought her a playmate that may understand what she was telling her a lot easier and quicker than either Owen or Gwen due to her higher mental acuity that was a part of Gallifreyan physiology. The fact that Lisostta hadn't started to reach for her papa as Toshiko started towards the door told him everything he needed to know, Toshiko would be the perfect godmother for their little angel. It was fitting therefore that their baby's first holiday was one that would be full of mathematical tutoring that would be something akin to a university level degree.


End file.
